Bucket elevators are normally employed to elevate grain or the like to a substantial distance above the ground where the grain is then distributed by means of spouting to various storage bins or the like. The height of the bucket elevator can exceed 110 feet. An elevator leg can be self-supporting, theoretically, at any height provided no lateral forces such as wind are allowed to act on the elevator leg.
There are presently available two primary methods of supporting elevator legs against lateral forces. One method of supporting the elevator leg is to secure guy wires to the elevator along the height thereof and extend the same distance outwardly from the leg and secure the wire to the ground by means of anchors or the like. For example, some guy wires to be effective should be anchored as far as 200-300 feet from the elevator leg. The guy wires can be hazardous when machinery is being operated near the base of the elevator leg. If a guy wire or wires were struck by a car or tractor, the elevator leg could collapse and fall causing injury to those persons nearby. Further, the guy wires themselves produce considerable stress on the elevator leg, and unless the guy wire support foundation is carefully designed and placed, movement can occur, causing the elevator leg to move out of plumb. Also, in many instances because of surrounding structures, guy wire systems are many times not feasible.
A second method of supporting elevator legs is by means of a lattice-type support structure. One disadvantage of the lattice-type support structure is that the structure may have considerable lateral movement under wind loads which adversely affects the operation of the elevator leg. For extremely tall elevator legs, the lattice-type framework is not feasible.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a new means for supporting an elevator leg.
A further object of the invention is to provide a means for supporting a bucket elevator which eliminates the need for guy wire supports or lattice-type supports.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a panelized leg and scale tower which shields the elevator leg from lateral forces such as wind or the like.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a means for supporting a bucket elevator which also provides an enclosed work area for facilitating maintenance work on the elevator itself.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a panelized leg and scale tower which is easily asembled.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a means for supporting an elevator leg which is easily erected.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a panelized leg and scale tower which is economical of manufacture and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.